If There Was A Place To Hide
by LudaNeet
Summary: Reception time! Mercedes is in town to attend the wedding of the century! What happens at the reception? Hopefully that Goodbye scene the Glee writers and an explaination on why Samcedes never interact on season 4. This is just my verison of the reception.
1. 225000 Miles Away

**225, 000 MILES AWAY**

* * *

**Okay here's my rant. I actually have watched two episodes of season 4 – that I actually paid attention to. I liked the Diva episode probably cuz it centered around the old cast. Sad, I know. I liked the Bram v.s. Brittana storyline. Something was missing; which was also missing in the wedding episode. So I decided that the Glee writers forget a storyline. Here's what I believe is the missing scene from the Wedding! Just saying! **

**P.S. almost forgeot my disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of its characters! Just CD's 1-7 and of couse mostly every CD inbetween!**

** Love Ya!**

** LudaNeet **

* * *

"Let's dance," Samuel Evans low –growled to his girlfriend, Brittany S. Pears as both of their ex-girlfriend, Santana Lopez entered the reception hall. Sam escorted Brittany to the dance floor as Santana leaned into his other ex- girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Sam blushed were they comparing notes on him? Whatever, he had the hottest date there.

Sam laughed with amusement as Britt and he were doing two different dances. Sam twirled her into his arms trying to get them on the same page. He held her protectively.

"Did you see Mercedes in her dress?" Santana asked within earshot of him. This little reception had turned into a scene from Ghost of Ex-girlfriends Past.

"Cedes did look nice." Quinn danced away with Santana. Mercedes Jones looked amazing in her pink dress that was wearing her; highlighting all her natural gifts. Damn it, Britt was sexist girl in this joint in her floral Easter looking dress.

"Sam and Quinn look nice together? "Mercedes comment came out more like a question. They were sitting at the table.

"Yea, real live Barbie and Ken dolls. _But_," Tina Cohen- Chang emphasized, "They don't look great like Sam and you did."

"What," Mercedes asked?

"What made Sam and you a great couple was how comfortable you were with each other. Not glued together like Finchel but good together. I forget Sam and Britt is a couple until there's a dance or somebody mentions it. Their more like friends than anything else. "Tina said.

"You're saying that because its rule 23 inside the Friendship Manuel cheers up your best friend by downplaying exes new relationship. Santana made sure I knew he told Britt he had always been attracted to her." Santana had called her weeks ago to tattle-tale on Sam; hoping Mercedes could help end the "Bram" relationship.

"Attracted? The thing about that word is it can mean anything from I'm in love with you to a polite way of saying I've wanted to fuck you forever! I'm not sure where they are at. What I do know is Sam used to give you the" LOOK", Tina explained.

"The what? The look? Tina, what are you talking about?" Mercedes was confused.

"The look is when a person looks at another like they are the only one in the room, on the planet. Sam looked at you like that all the time way before you two started your secret relationship. He looked at you with a mixture of pride and love and a goofy grin." Tina mentally added, "_Like how Mike looked at me."_

"I have never seen him look at me like that." Mercedes shrugged it off.

"It's hard to see the look when you are in it. Every blue moon you're lucky to see a glimpse. I saw Mike give it to me once, it was scary and sweet; to think that someone loves you that much." Tina slightly smiled.

"Sam deserves to be happy. Britt's nice and sweet, I just thought we could be friends. He refuses to even acknowledge me. I wish things ended differently." Mercedes sighed.

* * *

_************FLASHBACK**************_

"_Ms. Mercedes Jones." Sam announced gathering her into his arms. The senior class of McKinley High had graduated earlier that day. Sam had waited patiently while Mercedes family fussed over her. She had agreed before they attended the party Blaine was throwing for the New Directions graduates they would spend some time alone. _

_ "Are you sure everybody's gone?" Mercedes looked around Sam's borrowed room. _

_ "I had to pretend to be sick. Worth it though." Sam's soft lips covered her flowered shaped ones. _

_ "Are you comfortable living with the Hudmel's with Kurt and Finn leaving?" Mercedes broke away_

_ "Yea, Burt's great and Carole spoils me. I'm going to Kentucky for the summer." Sam's ears blushed._

_ "When?" Mercedes was hopping to spend the summer with him. _

_ "Two weeks, "Sam whispered. He wiped away the quiet tears escaping from her eyes. He silently undressed her. Mercedes covered her hard nipples with her palms. _

_ "Don't hide anything, you are gorgeous" Sam moved her hands away to hold them for her. Her body was soft with the lingering smell of bath and body works._

_ "Nja yawne lu oer" Mercedes proudly said. She had worked a couple of weeks to learn to say I love you in Na'vi perfectly._

_ Sam broke in a childish grin, "Nja yawne lu oer."_

_ Mercedes wrapped her legs around his. She loved to intertwine her body with Sam. _

_Sam gentle made an "O" shape on each of her nipples. Mercedes welcomed the wetness on her hot skin. Not letting up on her breast he placed his index fingers in her pussy walls. Mercedes grabbed his neck pulling him closer. She bite into his shoulder blade in pleasure. Sam placed a rubber on his penis as quick as a racecar crew pit changing a tire. Sam exchanged his fingers for his member. He entered her as gently as possible. Tonight he wanted to show her how beautiful she was to him, his delicate Princesses. _

_ "Mercury, I'm sorry I didn't think things through before I tried to win you back," Sam held Mercedes close. That had been weighing heavy on his mind lately. That he chased her like a marathon runner jus to lose her again._

_ Mercedes nestled on his chest didn't know how to respond. Her ex-boyfriend and her had planned for this goodbye._

_ "Sam, Shane's a great guy but I love you. I can't regret that. "Mercedes kissed his chest._

_ "What next? How do we do this?" Sam ran his fingers through her hair. Mercedes sighed she really didn't want to discuss all this until after today. _

_ "Sammy, let's get ready to go to the party." Mercedes hopped up picking up her cute lavender dress. _

_ "Mercury, I know you don't want to do a long distance relationship but when you come back in town we can hang out right?" Sam suggested. _

_ "How about we can hang out unless we are dating someone? And how about we promise not to date each other friends," Mercedes gave in. _

_ "Damn, that means I can't date Tina!" Sam joked._

_ "Tina, Suga, and Brittany. How about trying to date outside the Glee club?" Mercedes loved the Glee club but really all the dating inside the circle was ridiculous. _

_ "I promise but it's not fair it will be easy for you," Sam pretended to pout getting dressed._

_ "Sorry, only member I will see is my roommate Puck."_

_ "Roommate? You were serious about that?" Sam paused. Mercedes had briefly mentioned rooming with Puck a couple months ago but that was when it looked like Puck would be held back._

_ "Yes, I thought you were cool with it?" Mercedes asked, "You two are good friends."_

_ "And Finn was his best friend didn't stop him from impregnating Quinn." Sam imagined Mercedes coming back home with a brown – skinned Mohawk baby._

_ "Trust me I will not hookup with Puck." Mercedes promised._

_ "I promise not to date your friends if you promise not to move in with Puck."_

_ "Damn, look it's too late. We already put down a deposit and signed a lease. I can't leave him stuck now! Why didn't you say all this before?"_

_ "If you move in with Puck don't bother calling me when your in town," Sam threatened. _

_ "I have a party to go to," Mercedes exited. She was sure he just needed a couple hours to calm down. She was wrong. _

* * *

"I had no idea. I have always been _Attracted_ to Puck." Tina laughed after Mercedes caught her up on her break up.

"Polite way, huh?" Mercedes missed talking to Tina. All long distance relationship were hard including friendship.

"The politest. " Tina laughed.

"Is he really dating Quinn's mini me?"

"Girl, don't get me to lying. She looks like Quinn but acts like Santana."

"Quintana, huh?"

"Yes, exactly!" They shared a laugh. Mercedes shifted the conversation.

"Ti, I heard about the New Rachel thing," Mercedes paused, "You shouldn't aim to be Rachel."

"Sorry, I would be honored to be the new Cedes but you know how Mr. Schue treats Rachel."

"No, what I mean you shouldn't aim to be the new Rachel, Santana or me. Aim to be the best Tina. Make sure Mr. Schue and them knows how valuable you are. I heard you were amazing at the Diva off. Don't let them forget that you are a diva."

"You have been talking to Blaine?"

"Tina, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to join the Trouble Tones. I didn't think you would leave Mike and I couldn't handle it if you asked me to come back. You are an amazing singer. New Directions beat my group thanks to you."

"Thank you." Tina had never vocalized how much it hurt when her own best friend didn't poach her to be in the Trouble Tones.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, I have to find Kurt and Blaine they should be performing soon. I had to kiss them on the cheek to break the tension in the car on the way over." Mercedes laughed.

"Mercy, if I was you I would hook up with Sam and then go home, but the Mercedes way is to tell Sam you are happy for him. Cuz' it's true, no matter what you want him to be happy." Tina changed the subject.

Mercedes gave Tina a quick hug.

* * *

**Mercury is explained in another one of my story as Sam wanting to call Mercedes a nickname just for him. He tells her she is important element in his life- his Mercury. She in turn calls him- Le'aw lawr meaning only melody in Na'vi. **

**With Tina I always wondered why Mercedes won't ask her best friend to join in the group with her. RIB sometimes forgets who are close and whose not. **

**Bram's cool but I only see in Samcedes!**


	2. As Close As An Inch

**AS CLOSE AS A INCH**

**I am sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter! Been working on "Joshua's Story" But I'm ready to concentrate a little more on this story! I wanted to clear up the "Bram cool" statement I made. I believe Glee paired up Bram on the two golden tickets they found in Samcedes and Brittana they thought they could pull it off for the golden kids! Bram to me are cool as friends but there is no chemistry! I'm sorry I didn't make what I meant clear! Believe me I only see in Samcedes! Love ya! LudaNeet!**

* * *

Mercedes couldn't believe just a couple years ago that whenever the topic of sex came up Kurt would place his fingers in his ears singing "La, La, La!" and now here he was making out in cars with his ex-boyfriend.

She had tried to text him multiple times to remind him that Blaine and him were supposed to perform next, no such luck with a response. She had checked the car first, he wouldn't do anything as cliché as making out in the bathroom, would he?

Mercedes laughed to herself finding it amusing at the idea of them "Playing" in the bathroom. She pressed her ears against the unisex bathroom. She could make out muffled moans and groans. Mercedes tapped the door.

"Kurt, are you in there? If you are you have a performance in less than five minutes." Mercedes hopped she was talking to Kurt and Blaine, if it wasn't she just accidently started the rumor mill with Klaine as the lead story.

"Shhh!" a barely audible voice commented. He automatically went limp. He couldn't believe he got caught by Mercedes Jones out of all people at the damn reception. He would have preferred anybody but her, shit he even would have preferred his dad catching them.

"_Please don't say anything, please_," He silently begged his partner in crime.

His partner playfully bite his sexy lips, the idea of almost getting caught was a turn on.

"_Damn, damn whose ridiculous idea was it to be the token two to have sex in the bathroom? Oh yea, his," _He thought to himself.

"Are we playing hide go seek? His partner asked?

"Shut the hell up," He warned.

Mercedes debated on knocking on the door again when she heard the intro to "Just Can't Get Enough" the song Klaine was performing. Mercedes blushed tomato red; she couldn't believe she had eavesdropped on someone having sex in the bathroom. She wished she had dragged Tina along to her version of "Where is Waldo? – Klaine edition"

,

"Sorry wrong person" Mercedes apologized.

"No. problem, Mercedes," a chipper voice said.

Mercedes heart stopped, if it was who she thought it was then that would mean the other person was…oh shit!

"Brittany?" Mercedes curiously asked?

"Hey Mercedes," the voice confirmed her identity.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Mercedes walked away from the door.

"What the fuck is your problem? I told you to be quiet!" Sam yanked up his slacks.

"Why is your face mad?" Brittany's innocent blue-eyes showed the confusion.

"I didn't want to upset Mercedes." Sam tried to soften up his voice. He had to remind himself that Brittany got confused easily. Yelling at her would be like yelling at Stacy.

"Did I hurt Cedes feelings? I didn't mean to." Brittany sounded sincere.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Sam pushed her hair behind her ear,

"Tell her sorry for me." Brittany straightened her dress up.

Sam made a face was it that apparent that he wanted to clear things up, that Brittany got it?

"I don't want anybody sad," Brittany shrugged.

"Thank you, "Sam gave her a quick peck before cleaning up and rushing out the bathroom.

"Tina, have you seen Mercedes?" Sam asked?

"Why are you looking for Mercedes?" Tina slit her eyes in anger.

Sam couldn't believe he was chasing after Ms. Mercedes jones once again.

"I need to talk to her for real." Sam half begged.

"I vouched for you when you moved back. I told you about Shane. I gave you heads up on how she was feeling. I kept you updated with everything! And what do you do? You act like she doesn't exist now! Why should I tell you where she is?" Tina crossed her arms.

"I know I never really did thank you for that. I need to apologize to her for acting like a spoiled little brat," Sam said,

"I don't know where she is and if I did I won't tell you. But if I was looking for her I would probably go look in the Gazebo." Tina hinted.

"Thank you." Sam kissed her cheek.

"Whatever." Tina mumbled. Mike and her would have laughed at the mini drama of the reception.

Mercedes kicked her small legs, kicking up dirt. The Gazebo was beautiful; the Schuster's should have had the wedding inside of the Gazebo.

"Mercedes?" Sam slowly approached.

Mercedes looked up; he looked handsome outlined by the moon.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She continued kicking her legs.

"Brittany wanted me to tell you sorry. I want to say sorry too for that and the way I have been acting." Sam sat down next to her,

"Stop, I don't need or want to talk about this here. I don't care. I'm here for the wedding. I should go see how Mr. Schue is doing." Mercedes stood up.

"Can I come too?" Sam refused to allow her to leave him.

"I prefer you don't. You should be with your girlfriend Brittany the girl you were always attracted to," Mercedes said starting to walk away.

"Hey Mercy, do you have a hamburger with that shake?" Sam quoted his signature truce line. The line was from one of Mercedes secret favorite movie "Little Rascals." He only used this line when he knew he was in serious trouble with her.

"Not today, Sam, not today. "She continued to walk away.

"Mercury, I was a damn jerk! I was jealous; I was scared, I was wrong." Sam yelled after her.

"I told you about Puck beforehand you were cool with it. Then you flipped out! Every time I have returned to McKinley you act like I don't exist now you want to talk? Na, try again Evans! All I wanted was for us to be friends. I'm not mad about Brittany." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, I want to talk about it" Sam said.

"Sam, I wanted to tell you I think Brittany and you make a lovely cute." Mercedes said walking away.

* * *

**Okay finished with the second installment of this story. I'm not done yet! I plan to make this at least four chapters. Hoping to post the next chapter within the next two weeks! Oh Glee! Love ya! **


	3. Still In My Head

**Still In My Head**

* * *

_**Through all the hook ups and what not's I wondered who checked up on . That has to be another reason we did not see Mercedes on the "I Do" episode. The Mercedes I know would check up on her heartbroken teacher. They just forget to show us that scene!**_

**LudaNeet**

* * *

Mercedes watched Mr. Schue and his Gigantic-me sitting quietly still at the alter as if any second Ms. Pillsbury would show up in her wedding dress ready to exchange vows. The sad part was Mercedes could see history repeating itself with Finn going through the same thing with Rachel. Finn couldn't have been more like Mr. Schue if he had raised him his self. They both were good men who loved difficult women. Mr. Schue could try to convince himself he didn't love difficult women if he wanted to but his ex-wife faked a pregnancy, she was mental. Ms. Emma was great but she had a couple issues.

"Finn, , "Mercedes made her presents known.

"Hey Cedes." Finn said. Mr. Schue nodded a greeting.

"Finn, if you wanted to get something to eat or drink. I will sit with for a minute, if that's okay with you, ?" Mercedes offered.

"You both should go enjoy yourself. I mean I know you guys would rather play catch up with classmates then sit here with me." Mr. Schue studied his gorgeous black shined shoes. He had hoped to share a laugh with Emma on how he had made sure his shoes were perfect for her.

"I'm not leaving you alone by yourself, ." Finn declared.

"I actually agree with Hudson that's why I'm going to sit here with you while I give Finn a break." Mercedes smiled at her former teacher.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Mr. Schue sighed.

"Neither of you have a choice, Finn bye, I gots this." Mercedes took charge.

"Finn, go talk to Rachel tell her how you feel." Mr. Schue picked off imaginary lint off his suit. He had spent an extra hour making sure his suit had nothing on it last night.

"I will be back in thirty minutes," Finn promised. Finn gave Mr. Schue a half hug before walking out of the room.

"How is the Sunny state treating you?" Mr. Schue asked? "How is Puck as a roommate, when he's not here?"

"I'm glad I have Puck as a roommate, he makes me a little less homesick. I really like California though." Mercedes allowed Mr. Schue make small talk.

"I hope you know that I'm very proud of you. I wish I could take credit of helping you getting to that point but it was Evans. I'm sorry Mercedes; I wish I had been a better teacher."

"Mr. Schue, you were, you are a great teacher. Evans would have never posted that video if you hadn't challenged me to think of what I wanted my future to be. I'm thankful to you for always challenging me." Mercedes hugged Mr. Schue.

"Are you sure I was a good teacher?"

"Yes, you are a great teacher. I mean your intentions were always good, things may have not turned out the way you intended but your intentions were always good, I respect that."

"If I was such a great teacher why did I lose you to the Trouble Tones'?"

"We were both wrong to a certain extent. I am glad I got a chance to be part of the Tones' I don't think I would have been able to grow as an artist without them. I could have tried to discuss things privately with you instead of walking away. The thing is Mr. Schue, is you let your favoritism show. It's no secret Rachel and Finn were your favorite. I could live with that. I didn't need or want to be any teacher's favorite. I am my daddy's baby girl. What frustrated me was how you bent for Rachel every time. The best thing that happened to New Direction is when Rachel got disqualified, Gave you time to discover that you had more than one student. You treated me as a gimmick. My voice was and is worth more than what you used it for. Another thing Mr. Schue the Glee club was suppose to be where we were able to be ourselves without fear, you kinda of let Santana take over sometimes. Do you really think Santana could have got away with singing "Trouty Mouth" in front of any other teacher? She shouldn't have been able to get past the second verse." Mercedes covered her mouth, "I'm sorry. We should talk about something else."

"No, I asked you because I knew you would be honest with me. But maybe you were sensitive about the "Trouty song" because you were close to Evans." Mr. Schue suggested.

"It doesn't matter if she was singing about Rachel's nose, Artie's chair or my weight, wrong is wrong. Your job was to correct her behavior. Mr. Schue a word of advice remember you have more than one student in the Glee club." Mercedes advised.

"Thanks Mercedes, I really am proud of you! I know I never said it enough or acted like I didn't appreciate your talent. Ms. Mercedes Jones you are a very talented artist and I know I will be buying your CDs' in no time. I am already a fan of yours, Thanks for gracing our club with your voice." Mr. Schue hugged her.

"Thanks."

"The reason I ask about what kind of teacher I am is because maybe I could figure out what I did wrong with Emma." Mr. Schue said.

"I don't think it's nothing you did personally Ms. Pillsbury is special." Mercedes pointed out.

"Yea, so what reality show are you watching?" Mr. Schue switched conversations.

"I really don't have time to watch a lot of TV. I do watch Scandal though." Mercedes allowed him to make small chit chat.

"Oh, I watch American Idol. I don't know if I could be that brave going on stage in front of million duking it out musically. I don't know why because that's what we do at Regionals, huh?" Mr. Schue appeared to be deep in thought.

"I could see you auditioning for American Idol, I would vote for you. If you want to audition next year Kurt can be your designer. The whole club could be your coaches." Mercedes smiled.

"Think I will pass," Mr. Schue paused, "I tried to be patient with Emma assure her I love her, I would always be by her side. What did I do wrong? Did I not prove to her how much I love her, what else could I have done to prove how much I loved her? Why would she leave me at the alter?"

"Ms. Pillsbury is a wonderful, special sweet woman but she is complicated, you knew that from the beginning. Ms. Pillsbury is the type that needs to be reassured that everything is okay constantly. Change is hard for her she really does love you. She was able to step outside her comfort box on multiple occasions with you. You have to remind her you love her on the regular" Mercedes said.

"Until when?" Mr. Schue

"Until you no longer feel like she's worth it anymore," Mercedes replied.

"Do you think I will get a second chance to prove it to her?"

"She will be back."

Mr. Schuster and Mercedes fell into a comfortable silence, gnawing over the day in generally.

* * *

_**Mr. Schue was the reason I started to watch Glee! I just thought it was time for him and Mercedes need to clear the air.**_

**_Love Ya, LudaNeet_**


	4. WHY

**WHY**

* * *

My _**Computer is trying to go on strike on me, so none of my updates will be as frequent as I wish! It might slow me down a lot but I won't allow it to stop me from finishing my story. I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next one or two chapters. It was hard to figure a way to arch this chapter after Mercedes discovered them in the bathroom well here goes my attempt. **_

_**Love ya, LudaNeet**_

* * *

"Mercedes, you look beautiful would you like to dance?" A stretched out hand asked?

"Really, he sent you? He's good! Are you sure there's not somebody else you would like to be underneath then playing advocate for Mr. Evans?" Mercedes pressed her lips together.

"Mercedes we are friends, and Sam is my friend I'm not on anybody's side." Blaine straightened his bow-tie.

"Keep on telling yourself that but I heard about Sam and your buddying friendship." Mercedes smiled. Blaine was one of the best looking guys at the dance in his tuxedo and classic slicked back hair.

"Kurt is talking to Mr. Schue then it will be my turn. That was a great idea all of us taking turns hanging out with him." Blaine held out his hand again. Mercedes placed her small hand out to him. She allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. A few of the new members of New Directions were belting out Justin Timberlake "Suit and Tie."

Mercedes flicked Blaine's tie with her perfect manicure.

"Did you request that song?" Mercedes laughed.

"No, I should have huh?" Blaine scrunched up his nose like a bunny.

"Yea, they sound pretty good. Do you ever regret not going back to Dalton after Kurt left? Do you regret coming to McKinley for Kurt?" Mercedes danced to the rhythm.

"My parents' wallets don't regret it. I love McKinley; okay maybe I don't love McKinley, let me rephrase it. I love the Glee club. I can't say I regret leaving Dalton. I miss them sometimes. Why do you ask?" Blaine wondered.

"No reason. I know you sacrificed a lot to be with Kurt his senior year knowing he was leaving you the next year. I wanted to know was it worth it?" Mercedes twirled.

"He asked me to check on you." Blaine admitted.

"Kurt? He has no reason to worry about me." Mercedes said.

"No, Sam all he said was he messed up big times and you will never be his friend again."

"He wants to be friends now? I have been back here a couple times and he ignored me each time. The last time I was here I said Hi because we bumped into each other in the hallway. He put on his earphones and walked away. Friends, I tried but I told him I refuse to make this an all about Sammy when Mr. Schue is in there really hurting. If he wants to be my friend then he can talk to me before I go home but today I don't think so. Another thing is if he tries one of his grand gestures I will cut him. He has so many grand gestures that the past, present and future gestures have become tainted." Mercedes shook her head.

"He talked to me about hoow he wanted to talk to you. He was embarrassed by the he had acted about the whole Puck thing. He didn't know how to say goodbye. You know since his family lost everything he holds on a little too strong. I think we forget time to time that Sam has abandonment issues." Blaine explained.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm not going there with you either. I do not need you to tell me how Sam is. I loved him with the rose colored glasses on and still loved him when they broke. I have had Sam's back even when he wasn't aware of it; can we drop this conversation?" Mercedes headed towards her table.

"I care about Sam, I care about you." Blaine said softly.

"I know you do, but how about we worry about Teach today. All these other issues can wait until tomorrow." Mercedes hugged him tight.

"Deal." Blaine spotted Kurt waving him over.

...

"Mercedes it's so good to see you." Matthew Rutherford twirled her into a hug.

"Matt, what are you doing here? How have you been?" Mercedes squeezed him tight. She could feel that he was now all muscle.

"I'm roommates with Mike. We got here late but better late than never. Mike is going to attempt to talk to Tina. I saw you out there dancing, looking good as always. Was that your boyfriend?" Matt asked?

"Blaine Anderson, no he's Kurt's ex." Mercedes giggled.

"Umm that could be the only reason a guy could resist the sultriness of Ms. Mercedes Jones." Matt kissed the top of her hand.

...

"Tina, who is that talking to Mercedes?" Sam stopped Tina at the drink table.

Tina glanced over with a smile, "That is Matthew Rutherford, he was in Glee club. He transferred schools after his sophomore year. What is he doing here?"

"Were they a couple?" Sam asked? He looked over at his table. Brittany was playing with her hands in her own private world.

"Are you and Britt a couple because right now you sound like a jealous boyfriend to a person you don't even talk to?" Tina challenged.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled walking to his table.

…

"Can we go somewhere and catch up?" Matthew asked? He had never admitted to anyone in Glee but he had a crush on Mercedes before he transferred. Then she developed a crush on Kurt which he really didn't get then she dated Puck. That was the nail in the coffin for him. He figured he just wasn't her type.

"Why of course." Mercedes wiggled in discomfort feeling a pair of eyes on her.

"They have a great gazebo out back." Matt leaded her to her previous hiding spot.

"How crazy is that you are Mike Chang's roommate? Why didn't he say something?" Mercedes sat down in the Gazebo.

"We thought it would be fun to surprise everybody at the wedding. I doubt if I can follow Ms. Pillsbury's surprise. How is holding up? He must be devastated; I was crushed when the girl I liked dated Puck." Matt shook his head.

"I never knew you had a crush on Quinn." Mercedes wondered how she missed that. At the time Matt was there she was still the grapevine. She chuckled thinking about the times she gossiped on the phone with Tina while Tina was literally walking next to her. That seemed to be eons ago.

"Quinn? That was not dating that was sleeping with Quinn. The girl Puck dated I liked was you." Matt threw in all his chips, "And now she is a stunning woman I would like to get reacquainted with."

"Damn, I didn't see that one coming." Mercedes admitted.

"Look, I allowed my chance to get to know you go a long time ago. I would be a fool if I didn't at least attempt this time."

"I would love to keep in touch with you. I am doing a thousand things and I don't believe in long distance relationships, still in?" Mercedes asked?

"Mercedes, only time can tell where we end up but I'm willing to take the chance." Matt informed her.

Matt bent down to give her a soft kiss on her lips. Mercedes smiled.

…**.**

"May I please cut in?" Sam tapped Matt on the shoulder. He had endured watching Mercedes dancing with this guy at least twice.

"Mercedes, it's up to you." Matt looked down at Mercedes whose head was gently laying on his chest as they swayed to the music.

Mercedes frowned a minute weighing her options. Sam was very hard headed and determined that was one of things she had loved about him and it was the thing that frustrated her the most.

"Sam, I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Why not?" Sam grimaced.

"My feet are getting tired." Mercedes pointed to her feet, "And I want to check on Mr. Schue one more time before I leave."

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow." Sam pouted like a two year-old.

"That will be fine." Mercedes refused to move from her comfortable spot.

"Who's that, he seems tense?" Matt asked?

"Oh, that's Brittany's boyfriend." Mercedes replied.

...

Tina pushed her food around on her platter. She couldn't believe how she tried to tear Kurt a new one about his ex-boyfriend, Blaine. What was she thinking? Of course Blaine wasn't intersected in her! She stabbed the carrots on her plate. That was why she liked Blaine he couldn't nor would he return her affection then she could not hurt if he broke up with her. Mike would laugh at her with his crinkling eyes, which was the great thing about him when he smiled or laughed his whole face mimicked his lips.

"Excuse me Miss is anyone sitting here?" Mike Chang towered over Tina's table.

Tina rubbed her eyes since when did she start seeing things?

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Tina jumped into his open embrace.

"Did you really think I would miss Mr. Schuster's wedding?" Mike left out his snide remark, "_Unlike Ms. Emma_"

"I'm glad you are here this reception is a mess. Finn told Rachel she was his. Kurt and Blaine are acting like they are back together and Sam forgot he was Brittany boyfriend and is having a sucker attack about Mercedes hanging with Matt." Tina informed him.

"Sounds like nothing has changed." Mike sat down.

"No, not really." Tina replied.

"I tried calling you a couple of times each time it goes straight to voice mail. Are you ok? Are we ok?" Mike asked? They had decided to give the long distance thing a trial run; so far they hadn't even started the trail yet.

"Honestly, I'm scared of what will happen if it doesn't work, I will lose you as a friend too" Tina talked to her napkin.

"I feel like I have already lost you." Mike admitted.

"Sorry, that was not my intentions." Tina said.

"Let's show everybody what dancing really is." Mike led Tina to the dance floor.

* * *

_**I have no clue why I wanted to end this chapter with Tike. On Glee I feel like they have tainted Sam's big gestures on love past, present and futures. I was going to give Mercedes a new guy to dance with I just felt like Matt never got a storyline at all. Felt like he deserved something other than being the background like the furniture on set. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon if my computer allows it. As always Love ya, LudaNeet.**_


	5. A Place To Hide

**A PLACE TO HIDE**

* * *

"**Wonder-ful" hands down is my favorite episode this season! I guess it is because Mercedes actually had more than two lines and sang more than thirty seconds. And had an actual storyline! Spoiler alert – Sam did not have amnesia from hitting his head in the pool or maybe he regained his memory after Blaine accidently hit him with the locker. No matter what happened Sam remembered Mercedes this week. :0 Love ya, LudaNeet**

* * *

Sam inspected his hair in the mirror visor of his truck. Mercedes had finally agreed to have lunch with him after he had practically blew up her phone with calls.

"_Okay get it together_." Sam mentally gave himself a pep talk before hoping out of his truck. He had no clue what he was trying to accomplish, he hadn't thought it all the way out.

"Hello Samuel, nice to see you." Mrs. Jones answered the door. She was the only person he knew that called him Samuel at all times. The only time his own mom called him Samuel was when he was in trouble and if it was followed by his middle and last name it was time to hide.

"Hello Mrs. Jones, how have you been?" Sam greeted her with his signature smile.

"I am doing great. I understand you will be graduating this year, how exciting! I know your parents must be excited too! I would love to have you and your family over for dinner while they are in town. "Mrs. Jones smiled.

"I'm sure they would love that. Is Mercedes around? I came by to say goodbye to Mercedes before she heads back. We really miss her in Glee." Sam liked Mrs. Jones yet sometimes she could get chatty.

"Lady Bug, is upstairs, "Mrs. Jones phone beeped, "Oh look at the time. I would love to find about your future plans but I must really go."

"Nice talking to you." Sam watched her glide out the door.

Sam looked around the familiar home. The house looked the exact same, looking like it was the model of a Pottery Barn catalog. The place Mercedes forced him to bring Stacy and Stevie over for dinner on his nights to babysit.

"_Pizza is not a home cooked meal_." She would point out.

The house looked the same it just didn't feel the same. The comfortable feeling he had adapted to the point he would raid the fridge for snacks was gone replaced with the feeling of being an intruder.

Sam walked to Mercedes room with caution knocking on her door scared karma would laugh at him by making him witnessing Mercedes with that Matt guy.

"Hold on one second." Mercedes voice carried through her closed door.

"I can come back later." Sam offered. Mercedes jerked open her door.

"I thought you had so much that you needed to tell me." Mercedes shook her head in frustration. Sam watched how the curls from her hairstyle shook themselves free from the tightness of the curls.

"You seem busy?" Sam studied his shoes.

"If I was I would of told you when you texted me this morning. Come on I am starved. Where should we go for lunch?" Packing for her trip back she had skipped breakfast. She was unaware of how many things she had accumulated during her visit. She had picked up a couple of items for the apartment, a few things for Puck from his mom and a souvenir that she thought he would like.

Sam mentally calculated how much spare money he had. He planned to pay for lunch, she didn't know it yet or she might try going Dutch.

"Does Cali have a Breadsticks?" Sam suggested. Breadsticks was private enough to talk and the prices were reasonable. He wished he was able to afford to take her somewhere exquisite.

"That does sound good." She gave him a very tiny smile. He had missed her smile. That and a whole list of other things he tried to block out of his memory.

"Let's go." Mercedes closed her door. Sam sneaked a peek before the door was shut close. The room was still plastered with her music idols and stuffed animals. Sam blushed with memories of the things they did in that room. Her poor stuffed animals were witnesses to some things in there.

...

Sam sat across from Mercedes sipping on some tasteless tea in the booth of Breadsticks.

"How is school?" Sam tried to keep his eyes off her lips. She was too close, her scent was causing his mind to flood with too many memories he had spent all summer to lock away.

"School is great. How is school for you?" Mercedes had a feeling this conversation was going to drag on for days.

"School is the same old same old. What classes are you taking?" Sam attempted to delay the real conversation.

"School is great, I'm great, and my family is great. Let us cut through the bullshit. What do you want to talk about?" Mercedes demanded. Sam's ear lobes blushed a bright pink. She hadn't planned on being short with him just the mire thought of his crazy antics at the reception, she couldn't help it.

"Lady Bug, I wanted to thank you for being part of the video Blaine put together. I appreciated everyone being on there Santana included but it meant a lot to me you took the time to be on there even after I have been a donkey's ass towards you. Thanks I didn't deserve it. I keep messing up the good things in my life." Sam mumbled.

"You're welcome. I meant every word I said. I even meant it when I said I think Brittany and you make a lovely couple. Sam, I'm not mad at you. I'm not even mad about yesterday's events. Disappointed but not mad. "Mercedes poured ranch dressing on her garden salad.

"Oh and Sam stay in your lane! You know only my parents can get away with Lady Bug." Mercedes added.

"Mercury, I wanted to tell you why I have been acting like I have. I know we had talked about Puck prior before you moving out there. It was not a big deal about Puck at first. Then I allowed my mind to wander about late nights, friendly conversations ending up in your bed. I honestly got scared. I had never meant to chase you off. "Sam sighed.

"Why couldn't you say that? I would have respected that instead of your _I, Tarzan you, Jane routine. _I am my mother's child and you know I don't respond well to that shit." Mercedes said.

"I was going to talking you at first. Then I found it was easier to say goodbye to you if I could hold on to my anger. I couldn't say goodbye. I had to say goodbye to more than I was willing to. Mike my best friend was leaving, I was going to be staying at the Hummel-Hudson house by myself. It was one thing with Kurt and Finn there but damn, I started to feel like a stowaway. I know I said I would be okay; I didn't want you to worry about me. I have a problem letting go after my parents lost the house. I was hordering food in my room." Sam hadn't admitted that to no one.

"I know. I never knew how to bring it up." Mercedes mom was a social worker; she had explained some of the different ways kids or people in general dealt with loss.

"After we lost everything I felt like I had to fight hard to keep the things we did have. I felt like at any moment I could lose everything again. Why I kept the food in my room was a mystery to me."

"I can't say I understand how scary it is to go from having a home one day to be homeless the next."

"My parents don't know but before I was outed by Rachel and you guys started helping with babysitting and dinner dates. I would give Stevie and Stacy my portion of the food if they were hungry," Sam didn't dare to look at her. He hadn't planned to come off as a charity case. He was tired of hiding everything from her. She had been more than his girlfriend; she had been his best friend.

"You were being a good big brother nothing to be ashamed of going to bed hungry for your siblings. Why didn't you tell me this have I ever once judged you on anything you told me? I mean you told me something's about Glitter Kitty."

"Stripping was embarrassing but I was providing for my family. I felt like a failure when I gave them my food because half the time it really didn't stop the hunger pains.'

"Sam, I have a question for you. Did you think your dad was a failure when your family lost the house?"

"My father was my first Superhero. Dwight Evans could defeat Superman, Spiderman and Batman if he chose to. Even after you learn your parents are human there is a small piece of you that still feels like they are invincible and know more than the encyclopedia. All that was crushed for me but no I never felt like he was a failure." Sam thought of his strong southern born dad. He looked and acted like he could have been Bo Dukes from the "Dukes of Hazards"

"Then how could you ever see yourself as a failure. Your father could have given up at any moment instead he chose to fight for his family. Look at your family now. A gorgeous house and did I hear right Stevie has a new lab named Sneakers." Mercedes smiled.

'How did you know about Sneakers?" Sam looked at her amazed.

"Well if somebody would have remained my friend instead of kicking me to the curb, they would have known that the twins write me once a month and I write them back."

"Why didn't they say something to me?" Sam wondered. He reflected back on the last couple visit home.

"I don't know. My point is you have nothing to feel ashamed of and you are the twins Superhero trust me."

"I don't get it Mercury; you are amazing; taking the time to write my brother and sister. That's why I couldn't handle being your friend. I am always going to want more if you are in my life. I can't help it." Sam ached to kiss her, feel her.

"See I don't get that. If you have always been attracted to Brittany and that's why Santana was so hard on you right? Why did you make a scene with me? You didn't care how big or bad my boyfriend was, then Santana's petite and sarcastic ass should have been a cinch." Mercedes snarled.

"I knew that would get back to you." Sam paused he didn't know how to approach this one. The truth was that night when he kissed Brittany while playing spin the bottle drunk at Rachel's, he did want more from Britt physically at least. She was sweet but she wasn't really his type at first. All thoughts of Britt was forgotten the first time he kissed Mercedes in New York. Santana and Quinn were also forgotten. Mercedes lips were the only lips that could challenge his oversized mouth.

The day he told Britt about always being attracted to her a tiny piece of him hoped it would get back to Mercedes as assurance that they could never be friends again; a way to protect his heart.

"What you said was I always been attracted to you to Britt. What I heard was Mercedes, every time I was with you, every time I kissed you I was wishing I was with Brittany. Sam, I am not some insecure brat but damn baby boy I am human. What if I told Puck I had always been attracted to him?" Mercedes questioned Sam.

"I have no excuse for what I said. Trust me not once did I ever wish to be with Brittany or any other girl for that matter when I was with you and that does include Zoe Saldana." Zoe Saldana became his celebrity crush after her performance as Neytiri in "Avatar"

"Okay don't oversell it, Evans." Mercedes smiled.

"Remember the time we got the blue body paint?"

Mercedes whole face turned a glowing red. The body paint had been her idea. She felt like they looked like the Smurfs', Sam on the other hand enjoyed it. She had been rewarded with the look of awe; maybe it was the look Tina had spoken of. She had washed blue paint off of her for the next two weeks afterwards but it had been worth it.

"There is no other girl I feel comfortable sharing my whole dorky side to. I always felt like I could be completely myself with you. I don't know any other girl who proves how much they love me by not only doing things I like but suggesting things they think I will like. The night was damn." Sam reminisced how Mercedes blue bare skin felt against his. The way her brown nipples poked through the blue paint. She had braided her hair in one big braid. She had been the sexist blue person he had seen! Baby had blue back!

"What do you want from me now? I get what you saying about it was easier to push me away then trying to maintain a strained friendship. I don't get what you want from me now? Nothing has changed. That and I heard about your sing off with Santana for Britt's heart. Sam, you hurt me. I thought the whole Puck issue was going to blow over quickly. I called you afterwards to talk it through witht you because when I weighed everything I felt like our friendship was worth fighting for. I called you a couple of times. I cried my whole flight to Cali cuz my best friend was having a bitch fit and refused to come say goodbye to me." Mercedes admitted.

"I was wrong."

"Wrong? What was wrong was the way you looked at me when I came back to visit. You looked at me as if you met me for the first time like the newcomers to New Direction. I think I got a warmer greeting from that Kitty girl then you and she hates me."

"Honestly, I'm still scared to be friends with you now! I know how much I fucked up when I saw you with that Matt dude."

"The Matt dude made you realize it or was it when I caught Britt and you in the bathroom?"

"Both." Sam looked at his pasta penne.

"I appreciate your honesty. I needed to hear your reasons for acting like a five year old having a tantrum. I have a question if you don't mind. Why Britt? I mean not trying to be funny. Quinn, Santana and I have been described as strong willed personalities." Mercedes blushed describing herself as such.

"Brittany is sweet and trusting. She was heartbroken after Santana left. We got each other." Sam said.

"Wow; Sammy, really?" Realization washed over Mercedes face.

"Really what?" Sam looked confused; what had he said?

"The thing with wounded birds is you can only get two different outcomes. One they heal and fly away or two they will never heal*" Mercedes said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam angrily asked?

"I am saying you like Britt because you think she needs you and as long as she needs you then she won't leave you. Yea, don't think I don't know about that fake wedding of yours. Tina is my best friend and E! News doesn't have anything on her. Shit, Google, Twitter or Facebook can't compare to Tina Chang. I trust her info more too."

"I never thought about it like that," Sam thought about Britt's mini breakdown. That was when he decided he had to be her boyfriend. Mercedes might have had a point. Taking care of Britt was the welcoming distraction he needed from thinking about Mercedes.

"Well if it you have a lot to think about cause you will be graduating soon. Where will that leave you two? I don't recommend your hair pulling theory that you used on me. Britt is a little…"Mercedes searched for the proper word to describe Britt, "Fragile?"

"Mercedes, can we work on repairing our friendship if I promise to come and talk to you when I get scared regarding our friendship." Sam hopefully asked?

"Samuel Evans, I can't promise you too much but I might be willing to give it a chance." Mercedes agreed.

"Now that we are friends again, are you going to date that Matt dude?" Sam asked innocently.

"Too soon Evans, too soon." Mercedes laughed.

…

"How was the wedding Sexy Mama?" Puck asked flopping on the couch.

Mercedes flipped off her heels. She sank into the couch next to him. The flight home had been crowded and with her luck she was sitting next to a new mother of a three week old that 's appetite was bigger than the milk supply packed.

"The wedding that never happened had an interesting reception." Mercedes pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"What are you talking about?" Puck had wanted to attend the wedding to support Mr. Schuster because the truth his life would have been different without Glee. The problem was he had a very important meeting regarding the pool company he was trying to start.

"Ms. Pillsbury pulled the runaway bride! That was scandalous enough except rumor has it that Quinn was seen coming out of Santana's room doing the walk of shame. Artie hook up with Ms. Pillsbury niece and I know for a fact that Kurt and Blaine hooked up. "Mercedes gossiped. She missed gossiping in general.

"Wow, I should have gone." Puck laughed.

"Yea, I saw your jailbait girlfriend." Mercedes teased.

"Whatever you got a letter from Trouty."Puck handed her a small purple envelope, "we can talk about this wedding later.'

"Thanks" Mercedes examined the letter. Puck hoped off the couch. She wondered what now. She opened the card it was a sorry- card. A picture of Alfalfa on the front with his head tied up like he had a tooth ache, above his head was the caption: _I just got my wisdom tooth removed_. Inside it read: _That's the only explanation of why I would hurt you, the loss of my wisdom. Sorry!_

Sam's handwriting was on the other side of the card it read:

_**Dear Mercedes, **_

_**I know I have to earn the privilege to call you Mercury again. I know I did at Breadsticks; I felt like a fraud. I miss my friends that left last year. I miss you more though and I miss myself the most. I don't feel like the guy you feel in love with the year before. I liked him better. I plan to do my thing and do what I can to become that Superhero I was once to Stacy or Stevie or at least the best big brother like I was before. **_

_**Thank you for giving me a second chance being my friend. I was wrong not having you in my life is worse than not having you in my life at all. **_

_**I don't want to keep you long I know you are busy probably making a date with Matt. Okay, just kidding sort of!**_

_**Before I end this letter I want to invite you to McKinley High's Senior graduation in May as my guest. I already threatened Tina and Blaine they cannot invite you. I hope you can make it! I have a surprise I want to share with you at graduation! **_

_**Don't bother trying to find it out through Tina or anybody else. I didn't tell anybody at school, couldn't risk it!**_

_**Hope to see you there!**_

_**See you soon your friend,**_

_**Sam D. Evans**_

_**p.s. your friend always!**_

_**...**_

Mercedes chased away the tears falling from her eyes. She guessed she was going to graduation as Sam Evans guest.

"Cedes, want to grab something to eat?" Puck popped his head out of the kitchen there was nothing to eat.

"Sure; why not? Where to?" Mercedes smiled.

"I have a taste for Olive Garden." Puck said, "How is Trouty doing? Is everything okay between you two?" Puck always wondered what went wrong with those two. They had been great together. Mercedes had been good for him he was more sure of himself and Sam had been good for Mercedes, she allowed others to see another part of her beside that peacock Diva personality she hid behind sometimes.

"Sam is fine. I think we will be okay soon enough." Mercedes went to put her card in her room. Sam was trying, no over top gestures just a small gesture! She was willing to give their friendship a try.

* * *

**There you have it! The next to last chapter to this story! I want to thank everyone who is reading, following, and reviewing this story! **

**I actually got discouraged with this story for a while! Thank you for being patient with me!**

**The quote about the bird I got from author Jodi Picoult's novel **_**Picture Perfect**_

**I really was disappointed with RIB for allowing Puck to become that guy the douche said he would be hitting on high school girls!**

**I couldn't remember if Puck was at the weddig, I don't think so dough but why not?**

**I loved "Dukes of Hazzard" and Bo Duke was my favorite! I couldn't help making a reerence to it!**

**I never understand why Sam is dating his ex's ex, oh well the world of Glee! **

**Can't wait to get Blue fixed so I can update more!**

** Love ya, **

**LudaNeet**

.


	6. WhereeverI May Land

**WHEREEVER I MAY LAND**

* * *

_** I missed ya! I have been helping with my nieces and my poor laptop, Blue is going haywires. Well here is the conclusion to my story. I watched the season 4 finale hoping that there was something I could add to my story, sadly there was not. I was thinking about starting a story starring Quinn and my favorite original character, Simon Evans but I'm going to put that on the backburner until I close my other stories. **_

_**Well here goes, and as usual I do not own Glee or any of their characters just my opinion**_

* * *

Sam shifted under his mother knit-picking with his graduation gown. Stacy was busy hoping on one foot so that every time her foot dropped she could hear the thunderous clap it made against the floor. Stevie was sulking in a corner at the idea of wearing his church clothes unlike Stacy who was happy to show off her beautiful lavender dress that spun like an umbrella when she twirled around. Sam's father sat off in the shadows with his hands jammed in his trousers watching his family. Sam turned to see Tina contending with her own family. Sam had to admit she looked very beautiful; her red graduation gown hit her feet. Her hair was curled up like curly sue. Her own mother was fussing over her while Tina seemed to lean against Mike for support.

Sam smiled at Tina.

"No Sam, I have not talked to Mercedes, I don't know if her flight was delayed nor do I think she stood you up. If she told she was coming then ten out of nine she's coming unless something has come up. Yes, she is your guest but she is my best friend she will be here." Tina said before Sam got a chance to ask her for the hundredth time that day about Mercedes.

Sam's ears blazed with embarrassment.

"Oh how nice will it be to see Mercedes," Mary Evans smiled.

"Mercedes is already here silly," Brittany tickled Sam's ribs as she pointed to Unique who was talking to Finn. The New Directions were going to perform at the graduation ceremony.

"That is not Mercedes!" Stevie snarled pushing Brittany.

"I'm sorry dear who are you again?" Mary grabbed for Stevie. She was upset that Stevie was acting out yet she really didn't feel like he was not wrong in pushing the girl.

"Hi Mama Evans, I am Brittany Sam's fake wife we have a fake family together a cat Lady Tubby." Brittany introduced herself.

"Sam would you like to explain." Dwight said in a tone that read you better explain now.

"Brittany is my girlfriend. We got married when we thought it was the end of the world so we wouldn't die lonely. Luckily our teacher really didn't let us get married. I have a lot to explain I know. Can we talk about it later?" Sam asked?

"I thought Mercedes was your girlfriend?" Stacy asked?

"She's stupid," Stevie whispered to his mom about Brittany.

"Sam, we have a lot to talk about like the fact that she is calling other people Mercedes." Mary said sternly. She was at awe how Sam seemed to accept the fact that the blonde was calling someone else Mercedes like it was alright.

"It's Brittany she's very original." Sam said as if Brittany's name alone paraphrased her in one word.

"She is not that special. She might act like she doesn't know what's she doing but I have a feeling the little girl does. How do you call yourself not only Mercedes friend but that young child's if you don't correct her?" Mary had to stop herself from not telling Stevie to push Brittany again.

"Mom, this is the first time she said it since I resumed my friendship with Mercedes." Sam protested. Mary crossed her hands across her chest. He looked at Brittany who was trying to hold a conversation with Stacy.

"Sammy loves Mercedes how are you his girlfriend?" Stacy asked?

"Britt- Brat, let's talk real quick." Sam pulled her aside before she was able to indulge their private life to his sister.

"Five minutes until show time." Mr. Schue warned his senior class.

….

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes waved to him to sit next to her.

"Mercedes, I am so glad to see you," Kurt looked towards a row that preoccupied a very lovely family. The mother was an auburn hair and striking green eyes, tall, and very classy looking. Next to her was her son, Cooper the handsome actor with those sea blue eyes. The father commanded respect just in his posture. He looked like he had spit Blaine out with his own busy eyebrows, and bow tie. The family looked like they could pose for GQ magazine.

"Blaine looks just like his dad. Is he still in denial that his youngest kid is gay?" Mercedes waved at Cooper. Cooper had come to William McKinley High a few years back he had ran an acting workshop.

"Good news is that I finally met Blaine's mom. I passed. That is a great thing Blaine says she doesn't think anybody is good enough for her baby. Why aren't you sitting with the Evans?" Kurt asked?

"I am not dating Sam and if I sit with them it will confuse the family. I am looking forward to seeing them though. Do you know my mom wants to have them over for dinner? I guess my family is confused." Mercedes shrugged.

"Coming as Sam's guest confuses Sam. How are things with Matt?"

"I wish Matt had told me how he felt when he was going to school with us. Matt and I are friends. We went on a couple of dates. I cannot settle down with anyone right now especially not a long distance relationship built on a high school crush. My mom told me to take the time to date to audition the kind of man that is best suited for me. She also said that was not the green light to give up my virginity. She said dating does not equal sex," Mercedes mimicked her mother's voice, "Mercedes sweetie, Dating is not sex."

"Talking about denial, she doesn't know your cherry was popped by Samuel Evans?" Kurt laughed.

"And she never will. Whoever I marry will be considered my first by mom just like I consider my father her first, last and only." Mercedes warned Kurt.

The graduation March music warned the guest that it was time to pay attention to the ceremony.

Kurt smiled a we-will-continue-this later look.

Artie led the pack of graduating seniors with Blaine right behind him with his million dollar smile and political wave. Mercedes couldn't help but seeing Blaine as a governor or something. A CEO would fit him perfectly. Tina Chang looking as beautiful as always was not too far behind them. Mercedes could feel Sam's eyes locking onto her. Sam waved at his parents then turned to her and blew a kiss to her before taking his seat.

"Your right Sam is not confused one bit." Kurt leaned to whisper in her ears.

"Sam has a girlfriend Brittany remember? He bought her a kitten a few weeks ago. He sounds very happy with her."

"The question is does he remember he has a girlfriend because any time you are near he tends to forget."

"Shhh," Mercedes commanded trying to pick out the rest of her New Directions members in the senior class.

….

Sam had heard the words that he had graduated but he couldn't really believe it as all the noise enveloped him with cheers.

Artie ran over his foot lightly on purpose, "Damn Evans I've been trying to get your attention. What are your plans for college? I'm going to film school and everybody else has talked about life after high school except you. I thought you got held back for a minute."

"Can't tell you yet, I haven't told my parents. I will tell you at the party. Is the party still at Joe's house?" Sam asked?

"Yea, hey Brittany, "Artie said giving his ex- girlfriend one last once over. She was as beautiful as ever in a form fitting maroon dress.

"Artie." Brittany bent down to hug him.

"Well I have to go talk to a couple of people." Artie spotted his parents.

"Well are we ready to do this?" Sam asked? Brittany nodded without saying a word they embraced in a bear hug. Sam kissed her with all his might.

"Friends always?" Brittany asked?

"We have to be for our little cat. I will send cat support next month." Sam promised.

"Thanks," Brittany eyes landed on Santana. She started to walk over towards Santana when she turned to Sam.

"Sam, tell Unique and Mercedes I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I know the difference I guess I was threatened by Mercedes when it came to you." Sam couldn't believe his mom was right about Britt, what if she had been faking everything? No, she couldn't have.

"Bye, Brittany." Sam said.

He smiled finding Mercedes talking to the twins.

"I hope you aren't talking about me?" Sam swung Stacy around.

"We were telling Mercedes that she should come visit our new house in Kentucky we finally have it set up." Stevie smiled.

"That would be nice. Mom and Dad may I go to a party tonight. I want to say goodbye to all my friends before I start a new chapter." Sam smiled.

"That's fine. We want to take you out to dinner first, Samuel. Where is your little girlfriend maybe she wants to come too." Dwight suggested.

"Brittany and I broke up. Mercedes, since you are my special guest I was hoping you would like to come to dinner with us as friends of course." Sam begged silently with his green eyes.

"Why did you break up with Britt? I hope it was nothing I said. "Mary asked?

"No, actually we planned to break up the last day of school a few weeks ago too bad it was after I bought her a cat. We didn't want to try long distance relationship it was not worth it when we were really just keeping each other company" Sam didn't take his eyes off of Mercedes.

"Is she okay?" Mercedes asked?

"It was her suggestion. She told me she gave me a chance but it was and probably will always be Santana who holds her heart. I get it. "Sam was happy his family was there, he also wished he was hiding out in Mercedes bedroom getting a one on one graduation gift.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Dwight asked?

"Maybe I should sit this one out." Mercedes felt like she was intruding on a private family moment.

"Nonsense Mercedes, we love having you if you don't come the twins will be disappointed." Mary said.

"Please come," Stacy hugged her tight.

"Beside if you don't come I won't tell you the surprise. My parents know but if I have to blackmail you into coming I will." Sam whispered in her ears. Mercedes could feel the minty gum induced mouth warming her ear.

"As long as I'm not interrupting anything." Mercedes looked at Sam, damn, he knew her curiosity would win out. She hated how well he knew her sometimes.

….

"Now Evans, what is this wonderful surprise you have to tell me?" Mercedes asked after dinner. She was escorting Sam to the graduation party. They were parked in front of Joe's house.

"Oh yeah, I took the SAT's over and let's say if there was award for most improved it would be this guy." Sam smiled.

"That is great!" Mercedes hugged him.

"I applied for multiple colleges and got in quite a few." Sam continued, "I even got a couple small scholarships for a couple."

"Very good, Sam." Mercedes beamed with pride.

"I couldn't have done it without my parents support."

"Do you know where you want to go?" Mercedes asked raking her hands through her hair.

"Mercedes, I heard that Puck will not be your roommate this year." Sam said.

"He told me he has a candidate for me to interview to take his place but who cares your news is way more interesting than my problems."

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could do the interview tomorrow." Sam cheesed.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" Mercedes stammered.

"I got into UCLA. I told Puck he told me he is going to go to college in Cincinnati. He told me he didn't want to leave his hot Mama alone. I told him there would be nobody other than your dad that could take better care of you" Sam smiled.

Mercedes blushed, "Sam, what are you trying to do? We are friends. I'm not sure if living together would be a great idea. I'm happy you got into UCLA but us living together? Not too long ago you were not talking to me now you want to be my roommate?

"I know. I chose UCLA because I got an internship opportunity at Disneyland's animation department. Who knows what can happen. I chose to be your roommate well because Puck is leaving and you know me very well." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm dating and having my ex answering the door is not a good look. I don't think it will be a good idea."

"I thought you would say that. That's why I already accepted a dorm room. I had you there for a minute huh," Sam laughed.

"What if I had said yes?" Mercedes challenged.

"I would have moved in by the end of the week. Truth is I am going to UCLA and I promised Puck I will check in on you."

"I don't need anyone to check on me." Mercedes crossed her hands over her chest.

"I know Mercedes; I know I have a lot to prove you. But here's my other truth I want you back."

"Not this time, Evans." Mercedes said.

"Fair enough. Only time will tell." Sam kissed her on the nose before jumping out of the car.

"Yeah only time will tell." Mercedes sighed before following him into the party.

Mercedes wondered if UCLA was big enough for the both of them.

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger there! I guess I would say everything worked out. I might do a second part later Love ya, LudaNeet! **_


End file.
